1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation image capturing device, a radiation image capturing system, a computer readable medium that stores a control program of the radiation image capturing device, and a control method of the radiation image capturing device, and particularly relates to a radiation image capturing device, a radiation image capturing system, a computer readable medium storing a control program of the radiation image capturing device, and a control method of the radiation image capturing device that are to be used for capturing radiographic images according to irradiated radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a radiation image capturing device that performs radiographic imaging for purposes of medical diagnostics and the like has been known. This radiation image capturing device detects radiation that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiation device and transmitted through an imaging subject, and captures a radiographic image. The radiation image capturing device captures a radiographic image by collecting and reading out charges that are generated in accordance with the irradiated radiation. A cassette or the like referred to as a flat panel detector (FPD panel) is mentioned as this kind of radiation image capturing device.
A radiation image capturing device is known that is equipped with: radiation detection elements formed of optoelectronic conversion elements or the like that generate charges in accordance with radiation, which is detected by the radiation, or light to which the radiation is converted, being irradiated thereon; switching elements that read out the charges generated by the radiation detection elements; and a detection section that detects an irradiation of radiation (the start, end and the like of the irradiation) on the basis of charges read out from the switching elements. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-264250 describes an x-ray imaging device that is provided with a reporting section that reports driving states of a detector that detects x-rays and makes synchronization with x-ray generation timings unnecessary.
In a case in which a radiographic image is captured by this kind of radiation image capturing device, electronic signals may be produced by external noise and the like, such as impacts, electromagnetic waves and the like, and anomalies may be produced by these electronic signals in the radiographic images that are captured.
Accordingly, there are technologies that detect the presence or absence of noise. For example, JP-A No. 2004-24683 describes a technology in which a noise detection section is provided separately from a radiation detection section (pixels) that detects radiation and, if it is determined on the basis of electronic signals that there is no noise, charges generated by the radiation detection section (pixels) are read out and a radiographic image is captured.
However, with the related art technologies described above, there is a concern that the presence or absence of noise may be misdetected if the timings of an occurrence of noise and an exposure of radiation are close together. In such a case, the occurrence of noise may not be appropriately reported to a user.